bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Demono Hizen and Shino Terasawa Friends or Arch Enemies?!
Shino is walking in a Japanese city. " Umm, I wondering what will happen today?!" Shino sense a spiritual pressure much larger and stronger than her own moving right towards her. Demono wandered the human world looking for something to capture his interest once more. "Has it really been 500 years since I actually wanted to continue to observe something?" He thought to himself. As he walked he felt a slight spiritual power. A Kosumosukihaku, there was no mistaking it. One of his own was here too. He approached the young girl. "May I ask why a Kosumosukihaku is here?" " Your...Demono Hizen your are legend to our world the Kyuuten no Souzou you single handly purfied 100 demons just by touching them." " Oh, this is an honor I am Shino Terasawa I learned about you at the Kosumosukihaku Academy, but they said you died years ago." "Well, nice to meet you Shino. No, I did not die. I simply lost interest in everything. Its tough being as old as I am. Nothing has grabbed my attention in quite a while so I have been wandering, hidden from sight by my abilities, hidden to one's ears by my Hissorimuubumento." Shino looks confused. " Why, haven't you told the 4th and current Saikououja '(''Supreme King) Kiyoshi Souzou that your still alive?" " Kiyoshi might possess tremendous power and might be over 4000 years old but he need all the strong ones from our species." " You must return to the Kyuuten no Souzou (Heavens of Creation)." " You see war is coming to where even our world isn't safe anymore." Demono rolled his eyes slightly, "The Saikououja and I had a falling out some years ago. I have not been back to the Kyuuten no Souzou in over a thousand years." Demono began staring off into the distance. "Whether there is a war or not, I care little for that place any longer. What happens to our race happens. I will have no part in that." " No you aren't...so the rumor were true after all." " Why did hurt Kiyoshi so greatly?" "I played him. 1000 years my senior and he was immature enough to believe whatever I told him. I merely wanted his power, which I gained. Had he not kept his power hidden from us all I would not have had to play him. He is pathetic. I wish nothing to do with him. Go run off and save your world child, it is no longer mine. I will be off now." " You are a freak, Kiyoshi knew what you were planning but decided that since he loved you that he would try and change you to the way of peace yet it seems he failed." " You think just cause you know Saido and Tezawari no Kurenjingu that you are special after your betrayal he lifted the ban on those techniques and so I know them too." " There are abilities so secret and powerful that only the first Saikououja was strong enough to use as he was the very first Kosumosukihaku and Kiyoshi's great great great Grandfather." " What gives you no any of who lesser clans the right?!" " Huh you all think that since the Souzou clan prefer peace to battle that it gives you the right to learn their secrets to satisfy your egos." " You think just cause one of your own clan members killed most of your clan that it gives you the right to hurt others just to gain their special powers for your own revenge?!" Shino draws her nodachi Zanpakuto. "Little girl, do you honestly believe you can do anything to me. I am nearly as old as Kiyoshi himself. your Zanpakutō would barely be able to cut me." Demono drew his sword. "What do you say we play a little game girl. If you can survive a fight against me then I will return home and help in this oncoming war. Beware though. I will not hold back." " You think to highly of your power." " At best your power is of an average Gotei 13 captain, while Kiyoshi now possess well over twice the spiritual power of an average captain just like the Soul Society's old enemy Sosuke Aizen." " He spend more than a thousand years learning our species most anicent and powerful abilities there was a reason he was chosen to be the King and not any of his older brothers." " Fine, I will agree to this but I am a great user of '''Juryokupawaa: (Mystical Power)." Shino points her right index finger at Demono and fire a purple Seinarukousen: (Sacred Beam) at him." Take this." The attack is about to hit Demono. A red beam flashed from Demono's eyes, hitting Shino's attack and stopping it. "I never cared much for Juryokupawaa but I have developed my skills through the years. My Seinarukousen could stop your's any day. Try this." Demono launched into a barrage of devastatingly quick sword attacks. Shino using her speed moves to avoid the attacks yet is still cut on her left wrist slightly and moves toward Demono and starts to release her Nodachi zanpakuto. Shino thinking " Now is my chance." " Purifiy Tenraihime (Divine Princess) her zanpakuto's blade glows with a purple light and now Tenrai Bakufuu: (Divine Blast)." A large blast of purple spirit energy is shot at Demono near point blank. Demono tapped Shino on the shoulder from behind. "My Hissorimuubumento is among the fastest there is. Even launching an attack that close to me is not a guaranteed hit. Do try to keep up." Demono disappeared once more before suddenly coming from above with his blade aimed at Shino's head. " You think you that is enough." Shino appear several yard away without using her Hissorimuubumento." You see Demono you power is far greater than mine however my Immense Saikouishiki: (Supreme Sense) is far higher than yours." " I can sense spirit energy so well that when you move or attack me I can sense to a great degree where the attack will hit giving me an almost future seeing power." " You see Hissorimuubumento all that is special about it it doesn't make any sound when used." " No matter how fast you are the second you get close to me I can sense where you will attack me at." " Now while I can sense where you will hit me doesn't necassary mean I can always dodge." " It does make hitting me diffcult as you know that no speed can completely slip through a Kosumosukihaku's Saikouishiki as that is why its called Supreme Sense." Shino moves in and slashes at Demono. Demono blocked the attack with his sword. "Yes, you can sense me all you like but it will do you no good. You can sense where an attack is coming from but as a warrior, you still rely on your sight to a great degree. I wonder, how will you fight if you cannot see or hear your opponent? Flutter, Tenshi." A burst of spiritual power came pouring out as Demono's blade became mirror like in appearance. He drew his sword close to him as he suddenly disappeared from sight. " Hmm, you are right my Saikouishiki cannot even compare to Kiyoshi's, however I have a better idea." Shino create countless spirit particles arround herself." " You know that if a kosumosukihaku close his/her eyes our Saikouishiki can sense spirit energy even more precisely, but only if we remain completely still." " However, by creating reishi in the area I can use it to sense where you are as once you get close to some I can sense when it attracts to person making it great detor tool." Shino sense where Demono and trys slashing at him. " I doubt you have mastered how to use the reishi you create to use for more than just creation." Demono reappeared far away from where Shino slashed."I have learned to use Reishi for all purposes. Such as now you are surrounded by a mass amount of Reishi. As you may or may not know, Reishi is extraordinarily volatile when heated to extremes." Demono focused a contentrated beam of light right at Shino. "Ryougen". The area exploded into flames. Shino using her Juryokupawaa created a large about of water and creates a spherical barrier of water around her." This won't be enough." Also, using her Juryokupawaa her created another barrier of spirit energy around herself so now she is protected by two barriers one made of water and one under that one made of spirit energy. The flames are about to hit her. Demono's flames burned through the water but dissipated as they hit the second barrier. "My flames are hot enough to boil the water on contact. You will have to do much better than that. Onken." Demono's blade began to steam. "My light is so much more useful than Juryokupawaa." Demono focused more of his energy into the blade it lit up in a molten fire. "Not even Kiyoshi was able to find a way to fully stop my Onken and superior sword skills." Demono dove into a series of strikes against Shino's barrier. The barrier is gone but Shino starts to do a chat. " Oh, great one of anicent's right come to me. I beg for your help against this evil. Your right hand holds all for a moment now stop them all now! ''Forbidden Juryokupawaa Spell Hitotoki Choritsu (''Time Standing Still)." The passeage of time has stop for 10 seconds in the main area stopping Demono but only giving Shino enough time to get away and to make a powerful barrier to hid her spiritual pressure for a while so she can heal herself using healing spells. Demono stood in awe as Shino was nowhere to be found. Just a second ago he was about to cut her in half and now she was gone. "Hitotoki Choritsu." He thought to himself. "Kiyoshi, you have trained this one well." he called out now, "Shino, you have stopped my Onken for now but wherever you may be, you will want to see this. Saido" Demono snapped his fingers. The Gates of Hell rose from the ground and opened. Two figures walked out before the gates closed once more. "You two, former 8th and 9th Espada, slay my enemy and I shall set you free from Hell." Shino shows herself to Demono and his Espada." Kiyoshi is far more powerful than you he is even more powerful that Aizen when he battle against the Gotei 13 before his Transformation." " So you want to use Saido huh well then I will too." " Shino opens a red portal and jumps in moments later she pulls out a former 3rd Espada but now Shino falls to the ground." After, using Hitotoki Choritsu and Saido and having to fights all those demons to get you." " Now arrancar defeat this guy and your former 8th and 9th Espada and I'll set you free from your fate in Hell, but remember I pulled you out of that firely pit and I can throw you right back in there." Shino falls to her kness tired. The former 3rd Espada is ready and says to Shino. " Hmm, very well then." "The tercera huh? That must have been quite the pain to get. Noveno, Octava, attack!" The two arrancar launched into battle against the former tercera. Meanwhile, Demono, not letting a moment go to waste turned to face Shino. His eyes grew wide as they began to glow red. "Seinarukousen" two beams fired from his eyes and met withing a few inches. Shino just stoot there and took the attack most of Shino's dress was destroyed as well as she is covered in her white blood standing up to Demono. " Kill me if want I have no reason to live as an immortal besides I haven't strength to even move anymore." The 3rd espada defeated the 8th and the 9th with little effort before appearing by Shino." Shino are.. You failed me I told you to defeat him so back you go with your other Espada." Shino snaps her fingers and the 3rd Espada vanish instantly back to hell. "Now Demono if want kill me I couldn't save my mother from the demons so just kill me." Demono appeared next to Shino. With a quick jab to the head, he knocked her unconscious. "Poor thing, its taking everything she has to just stay alive right now. I was never very good at this." He placed her unconscious body on the ground, placing his hands over her and began using Reishi to heal her. " A white portal opened from the Kyuuten no Souzou and a tall man in beautiful purple and dark blue garments with white hair and lavander eyes appear out of it." Demono it has been a long time." Without looking up, Demono spoke,"Kyoshi, you trained this one well. She managed to get away from Onken. Not even you could do that. Is it true what she says? There is war coming to Kyuuten no Souzou?" " Still overestamating you power Demono. " " As for Shino, I never taught her those moves she saw me do them and begged to learn them so I let her watch me do a few spells and abilties that you have never seen." " Also, yes war is coming Demono Haru Nakamaru the Former Supreme Commander of the Shinigami Roya Guard wants to take over my world to learn how to create the Object of Creaion one of the four Objects necessary to summon Chaos at the ends of time." " He has learned how to make the Objects of Death, and Life already." " Now I wil take Shino for soon he will learn a Shinigami Kido Technique strong enough to enter as even though I am as strong as he is I cannot take him down and his Yakefaibu of elite captain level fighters." " Demono I am worlds stronger than you now as I just like Aizen and Haru I too possess well over twice as much spiritual power as an average-captain Shinigami." To show you how strong I am now." Kiyoshi touches Demono's left arm and some area he touched dissolves due too Kiyoshi monsterous spiritual energy. Demono waved a hand over his arm as it healed itself with the reishi already being used to heal Shino. "I can help. I do not wish to see my former home destroyed. 1000 years have passed and I ignored my abilities in that time. Hell, I barely beat this girl. Do you remember when we were once equals? You have not ignored your skills as I have. You have grown them while I have stayed the same but that can change. I hereby commit to defending the homeland." Demono stood up and cracked his neck. "I think I can bring myself close to your level in a few weeks. The two of us fighting alongside each other, me near your level. It would be like old times. Of course, I would need a sparring partner. Got anyone in mind?" " Do you mean me cause last thing you said to me and I quote Your feeling are a weakness that I used I knew you liked me and I used it to learn your clans powers." ''Then you left for a thousand years. Yet all this time I knew where you were as my '''Saikouishiki': (Supreme Sense) is so great that normally I can sense spirit energy in range of over 1,000 miles and when I mediate I can find anyone no matter how far they are." " Its one of the requirements to being the King." " It took me a long time to develope my spiritual power ot this level and I was call a prodigy and a genuis." Yet no one has gained more power than the first King." " So, I take it you still want my clan's secrets and don't play dumb with me my feeling were in the way back then, but I still knew what you were doing not anymore you cannot trick me." " Before I let you back in the Kyuuten no Souzou answer me this why did you play with my heart like it was tool for you to avenge you clan?" "I needed your power. Plain and simple. I knew there was no other way I was going to get it. You were selfish back then, keeping your clans secrets from everyone even in a time of need. I despised you for it and decided to use you as a tool for my own benefit. You know my potential better than anyone. You know that if I were to reach it, having me on your side during this war will benefit you greatly. So either train with me or find me someone who can push me to my potential because you are going to need me." " I know your potential is almost as great as mine, but I do have one request before trainning go to Hecuo Mundo and look for a man by the name of Vazdah he and I have fought and have made an unoffical alliance as I did defeat him and promised him my species powers." " You see someone in his Society is a spy form the Demons and I have to Hell to make an alliance with Queen of all Demons as you know the Kyuuten no Souzou has such a contentration of Heavenly Reishi that no Demon can survive there as they will be purified instantly." " So I have to go there." " When, you find Vazdah tell him I sent you he might not attack you." " When, you tell him of a possible spy in his ranks come back to the Kyuuten no souzou and we will begin your training." " So what you say not to bad of a request unless you want to come to the deep parts of Hell with me?" "I will meet this Vazdah and tell him such. I will meet you in Hell then. I need but two days. I will see you then." And with that Demono disappeared once more behind his veil as he headed off to open a gateway to Hueco Mundo. The end of the rp.